El Principe y la Emperatriz
by Gach
Summary: El Matrimonio de Nami y Luffy se celebra, dejando dos corazones rotos en el camino, pero si ambos estaban solos, podía estar solos al lado del otro...
1. Chapter 1

**El Príncipe y la Emperatriz**

No sabía si sonreír o llorar. Ella se veía preciosa, mujer que había amado tanto tiempo se veía preciosa con el vestido de novia, le hizo recordar aquella vez que la rescató de Absalon en Thriller Bark, pero esta vez era diferente ella estaba ahí por su voluntad luciendo como la estrella más brillante del cielo. Debiese estar feliz, claro, si fuese él quien la esperaba en el altar, eso era lo que acongojaba su corazón, ya que quien estaba ahí delante no era otro que el capitán del barco, su amigo, aquel a quien le era totalmente leal, la verdad al único hombre a quien le permitiría llevarse al amor de su vida aun así su corazón seguía manteniendo una batalla interna entre su felicidad por su amigo y sus sentimientos por ella. Una vez la ceremonia terminó se fue a la cocina a asegurarse que la comida fuese la adecuada para la cena y el resto de la fiesta, él era el único para que podía saciar a su capitán y además quería que ella probara los mejores platos en su matrimonio.

Una vez terminó de preparar todo caminó salió de la cocina mientras todos los platos eran servidos a sus invitados, una de las bodas más grandes que había visto, casi todos los amigos del actual rey de los piratas se encontraba en ese lugar, la fiesta ocupaba toda la isla y el desorden no tardó en armarse, claro, como todas la fiestas de los Sombrero de Paja. Todos gritaban y festejaban mientras el cocinero rubio sonreía apoyado sobre un árbol con un cigarro en la boca y su tercer whisky de la noche, su cabeza estaba llena de dudas y su corazón lleno de dolor, no quería arruinar la celebración así que simplemente tomó una botella whisky de la cocina y caminó hasta la playa con paso calmo, una vez en la orilla solo tomó asiento en la arena mirando la luna, destapó la botella y comenzó a beber directamente de ella olvidando todo el protocolo y modales que siempre había ostentado. El sorbo que le dio a la botella hubiera sido suficiente para noquear a cualquier persona. Pero claro, el cocinero del rey de los piratas no era cualquiera y al igual que al segundo al mando se necesitaban algunos varios litros de alcohol para poder embriagarlo.

– Te vez horrible Cocinero pervertido– se escuchó la voz ronca de quien fuese su rival más importante, el portador de las tres y actual espadachín más fuerte del mundo.

– Quieres irte a la mierda un rato Marimo – trató de usar su habitual tono sarcástico con él, pero no pudo evitar que sonora más molesto que de costumbre, no podía evitarlo tenía sus sentimientos al borde de explotar dentro de él.

– Luffy y Nami estaban preguntando por ti – dijo mientras caminaba hasta sentarse al lado de que siempre fue su amigo más leal –Les dije que estabas coqueteando con las mujeres Kuja–

– Supongo que debo agradecerte por eso – su tono se amargó un poco, aunque estaba realmente agradecido Zoro siempre había sido su amigo.

– Tal vez engañamos a Luffy pero Nami es más astuta y no necesita preguntarme para saber que sucedía –dijo mientras destapaba su propia botella de whisky.

– ¿No que a Robin-chan no lo gusta que bebas? – habló antes de darle un sorbo a su propia botella, dejando que el bronceado liquido quemara su garganta.

– Bueno si la sientes llegar avísame, tengo al mejor usuario de Haki de Observación conmigo – dijo levantando la botella de insinuándole que chocara la suya, a lo que el rubio correspondió.

– Trataré de estar atento – entonces dio un largo sorbo a la botella – ¿Cómo se hace Marimo? – ante la pregunta del rubio el espadachín le miró extrañado sin saber a qué se refería.

– ¿Cómo se hace qué? – intentó aclarar la duda que había planteado el rubio.

– ¿Cómo te quedas con se hace para quedarse con la chica? –Preguntó como si la verdad de la vida yaciese en ella – Durante años me esforcé por ser el príncipe que creí que las chicas deseaban – sus labios se volvieron a unir con la botella – y resulta que ahora uno de mis mejores amigos se casó con la chica que amé por años– su voz amenazaba con quebrase en cualquier momento.

– Como se supone que lo sepa idiota– habló algo molesto, realmente no sabía que decirle, nunca fue bueno confortando a la gente.

– Esperaba que me digieras el secreto de como conquistaste a Robin-chan – su sonrisa era algo amarga y seca, sabía que su amigo estaba ahí para él pero no podía evitar sentir envidia de la relación que llevaba con la Arqueóloga de la tripulación.

– Ojala yo lo supiera– contestó muy confundido – Simplemente creo que me dejé arrastrar por ella y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba enamorado – dijo para beber más de su botella.

–Supongo que simplemente seré el eterno idiota del que todas las chicas se aprovechan – comentó con una amarga sonrisa antes de darle otro trago a la botella, que lamentablemente no empezaba aun a hacerle efecto– y yo que tu corro porque Robin-chan viene para acá– dijo después dejar la botella en la arena viendo como una estela de arena quedaba donde antes estaba su amigo, creo que ni Kisaru atraparía a Zoro cuando huye de su mujer, pero sonrió algo divertido y notó que el muy idiota había dejado su botella casi llena.

–Hola Sr. Cocinero– escuchó la risueña voz de la morena arqueóloga de la tripulación, llevaba un vestido negro escotado, largo con un corte en su pierna derecha dejando ver una sensual liga en su muslo, recordó que hace años esa sola imagen hubiese logrado que él saltase directo a sus pies, pero desde que ella salía con el espadachín que él la trataba de manera mucho más respetuosa y sensata, ya que los celos del Marimo no eran algo que debiesen tomarse a la ligera– ¿Qué haces acá tan solo?

–Hola Robin-chan– contestó intentando aparentar una voz más calmada que le fuese posible en ese momento– Solo quise venir a ver la luna en la orilla del mar– a lo que ella levantó la vista viendo la hermosa luna llena que adornaba en firmamento nocturno.

– Es bastante linda, aunque es raro verte aquí tan solo, teniendo una fiesta llena de chicas allá adentro– ella sabía que el cocinero no estaría solo sin una razón importante, y para ella esa razón era clara, lo era para todos en el barco, excepto para Nami y Luffy, la primera por negarse a aceptar que los sentimientos del rubio eran sinceros y el segundo por ser demasiado idiota como para percatarse de ello.

– Bueno estaba algo cansado después de tanto cocinar– la chica sabía ser bastante incisiva y él no era alguien que pudiese negarle mucho de sí a ella, se notaba a la distancia que esa excusa era pésima ya que él no era alguien que pudiese cansarse después de cocinar, no por nada pertenecía al trío monstruoso en la tripulación del rey de los piratas– ¿Buscabas al Marimo? – su pregunta fue para zafarse un poco de la chica que había tomado asiento al lado de la chica.

– Si pero Zoro y yo tendremos una conversación después, y tú no deberías encubrirlo cuando bebe– la sonrisa con la que pronunció esas palabras dio bastante miedo al rubio, " _Lo siento Marimo hice lo que pude"_ ese pensamiento fue lo único que pasó por su cabeza, mostrando una nerviosa sonrisa. Luego de eso soltó un profundo suspiro mientras para luego volver a darle un largo sorbo a su botella, volviendo a sumirse en sus pensamientos, sintiendo como estos le ahogaban dentro. Levantó la cabeza fijando su mirada en la Luna, tan bella e inalcanzable, como lo era Nami para él en ese momento.

– ¿Cómo está todo allá en la fiesta? – preguntó tratando de desviar la conversación por otro rumbo que no fuese él y la situación.

– Bueno se ven todos muy alegres aunque hay muchos han preguntado por ti– comentó alzando la mirada al mismo sitio que el cocinero, no quería presionarle, pero sabía que estaba sufriendo mucho ene se momento.

– Creo volveré en un rato, cuando termine mi bebida– alzó su botella enseñándola casi vacía para luego beber el último sorbo de la botella y luego abrió la que había dejado su amigo.

– No es necesario que vayas si no quieres Sanji-kun –era de las pocas veces que la morena le llamaba por su nombre, eso había llamado potentemente la atención– Todos están preocupados por ti, todos saben que sientes Sanji-kun, nadie quiere verte sufrir – las palabras de la morena comenzaban a fisurar las capas frías que habían rodeado los sentimientos del rubio. Las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir de sus ojos destrozando su fachada.

– ¡No lo entiendo, siempre traté de ser que necesitaba! ¡Quería ser su príncipe! –sus voz comenzaba a quebrase, y sus lágrimas caían aun con dificultad por su cara, pero rápidamente las secó con su manga. Ella colocó su delicada mano en su espalada acariciándola por sobre la camisa color vino que llevaba puesta en ese momento. –¡cada maldito día de mi vida, intenté conquistarla! Cada día me levantaba pensado "¿Qué puedo hacer hoy para Nami?" o "Es pero que use ese vestido que me encanta" – sus palabras denotaban la gran pena que albergaba su corazón, apretó la botella con su mano mientras su rostro miraba la arena dejando que sus dorados mechones cubrieran su rostro.

–Sanji-kun no es tu culpa, ella solo amaba a alguien más– trató de consolarle pero sabía que nada de lo que pudiese decir le ayudaría, él solo necesitaba llorar y sufrir su pena– Eres un gran hombre Sanji-kun– ella realmente le rompía el alma ver al hombre así, él siempre había sido tan atento con ellas, con todas las mujeres en general, pero ahora que lo pensaba jamás había pedido nada a cambio, nadie nunca correspondió uno de sus sentimientos, debía sentirse solitario, más que ninguno en esa tripulación, él siempre estuvo para ellas, apareciendo cuando lo necesitaban, era un verdadero príncipe. Pero ahora ese príncipe se estaba desmoronando frente a ella y no sabía cómo ayudarle.

– Siempre quise que volteara a verme, que por una vez me dedicara una de sus hermosas sonrisas, que me mirara, pero supongo que jamás seré lo suficientemente bueno para nadie– sus lágrimas ya salían sin control, su mano libre cubría la mitad de su rostro, su voz era cada vez más oscura y triste, en su mente solo estaba el rostro de la chica, su sonrisa y la enamorada mirada que le dedicaba a su capitán. Era su destino jamás sería amado por nadie, simplemente debía remitirse a sus labores como cocinero, tal vez así podría hacerla feliz de algún modo, cocinándole los platos que siempre le gustaron, era la única forma en que podía hacerla feliz, era lo único que podía hacer.

Robin no sabía que hacer se puso de pie y se colocó de rodillas frente a él para así poder darle un abrazo, acarició su cabello un par de veces intentando calmarlo, pero simplemente deslizó las manos por su cintura apretando un poco el abrazo, parecía un niño abandonado buscando un poco de cariño, verlo así simplemente le destruía el corazón. Aquel dulce hombre que era el cocinero, ahora estaba reducido a un amasijo de tristeza y soledad, deseó poder darle el cariño que necesitaba, pero no, simplemente le era imposible.

–Yo la amo Robin-chan, yo la amo más que a nada, yo daría mi vida por ella–sus palabras salían a gritos inconexos, su mente ya no funcionaba, sus sentimientos simplemente fluían como un rio desbocado, y no podía controlarlo más y simplemente continuó llorando en los brazos de la chica hasta que su cuerpo colapsó y se durmió en los brazos de la chica, esta no quiso despertarle así que lo acomodó en la arena y lo cubrió con la chaqueta que tenía para que no pasara frío, aunque ahora mismo no había calor alguno que entibiase el corazón de aquel hombre.

– Descanse Sr. Príncipe, eres demasiado noble para una pirata – dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro del rubio, para luego volver a la fiesta encontrándose con su actual pareja.

– ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó tratando de hacerse el desentendido, por lo del alcohol.

– Donde mismo estabas bebiendo Sr. Espadachín – dijo con una sonrisa muy amplia, la cual el segundo al mando de Los Sombrero de Paja conocía demasiado bien para su gusto.

Las horas pasaron y la fiesta no tenía intenciones de detenerse, las personas parecían que tomaran turnos para dormir ya que nunca se detenía ni la música ni la bebida. Al llegar la mañana el cocinero comenzó a removerse el sueño quitándose la chaqueta que tenía encima, la confusión inicial fue seguida por los recuerdos de la noche anterior, entonces un profundo suspiro salió de su boca " _ya que más da_ " fue lo único que pudo pensar. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el barco donde se dio una ducha rápida y se cambió de traje para luego volver a la fiesta. Caminó hasta la barra que había preparado, afortunadamente los que atendían se turnaron para poder seguir a tendiendo, después de todo ellos también disfrutaban la fiesta, una vez ahí pidió un whisky doble con hielo y que dejaran la botella con él.

–Pensé que sería la única con un rostro así en la fiesta más grande de la historia las palabras de una chica llegaron a sus oídos…


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios realmente me alentaron a seguir, ahora siento que este capitulo no estan bueno como el anterior, pero aun así me gusta como se esta desarrollando, Sanji es uno de mis personajes favoritos y Boa simplemente me encanta jajajaja**

 **Sin mas les dejo con el capítulo 2 de El Príncipe y la Emperatriz**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Como se supone que debía reaccionar, esa maldita gata ladrona le estaba robando al hombre de sus sueños, a su príncipe azul, a SU rey. Esa maldita gata ladrona, era tan injusto ella le había dado todo, solo porque ella lo conoció antes y estaba más tiempo con él, no podía tolerarlo verla a ella caminar al altar con el vestido blanco directo a sus brazos, ella era quien debía estar en ese vestido, él debía mirarla a ella no a esa maldita ladrona. Realmente debía haberse negado a ser una de las damas de honor, pero no se pudo negar a Luffy, su sonrisa era demasiado encantadora.

En cuanto la fiesta se enloqueció ella se deslizó entre las personas, entre los gritos y música su ausencia pasó desapercibida para todos los presentes, excepto claro para las mujeres de Amazon Lily quienes se dedicaron a guardarle las espaldas a su reina, lanzando evasivas sobre el paradero de la emperatriz pirata.

En el barco no hizo más que lanzarse a su cama dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran por su blanco rostro, una punzada en su pecho le acongojaba desde que supo que el único hombre que había amado iba a estar en los brazos de otra mujer, y que jamás sería de ella. Sus sentimientos habían sido inútiles, toda la esperanza que había guardado durante tanto tiempo se había ido al tacho de la basura. Debía aceptar que cuando estaba en la ceremonia en su corazón guardaba la esperanza de que él dejaría a esa gata en el altar y huiría con ella en brazos, pero no fue así, Luffy aceptó a Nami con una sonrisa enorme y sincera, aquella que siempre había dedicado a todos. Simplemente le partió en corazón en miles de pedazos, solo con ese simple gesto.

No le abrió la puerta a nadie, ni siquiera cuando sus hermanas vinieron para ver si estaba bien, estaba tan enojada y triste, apretó sus manos hasta el punto que sus uñas se incrustaron en sus palmas. Pero el dolor físico no fue nada en comparación al dolor que inundaba su alama, no quería vivir más, no quería seguir sufriendo, ya no veía la luz al final del túnel, todo era oscuridad su única llama de felicidad se había extinto finalmente.

En sus manos la afilada daga con la que se dispuso a poner fin a su dolor, ya no lo soportaba más, de sus ojos ya no salían más lágrimas y su garganta había perdido ya su timbre. La colocó sobre su muñeca, con el firme pensamiento que su dolor se detendría por fin, pero en el momento que el filo tocó su piel el miedo la embargó y no pudo hacerlo, entonces lanzó la hoja afilada lejos de su alcance, y como si fuese poco sus lágrimas volvieron a salir con desesperación.

No supo cuando tiempo estuvo así, pero el sueño terminó arrastrándola por el resto de la noche, solo se despertó cuando sintió la puerta de su habitación ser derribada por sus Sandersonia y Marigold, las que sin avisar ni preguntar absolutamente nada la tomaron en andas, la desvistieron y la arrojaron a la bañera.

– ¿¡que se supone que están haciendo!? – Gritó a sus hermanas mientras estas abrían la llave del agua.

– Ya basta de estar aquí, te vas a dar una ducha, te pondrás el vestido más lindo que tengas y vas a reventar es fiesta quien sabe dios cuanto va durar ¿entendiste? – habló Sandersonia con un tono de voz firme.

– ¡No quiero estar allá! ¡El único hombre que amé en mi vida se casó con otra mujer! – gritó con desesperación, realmente no quería ir allá y ver como Luffy y Nami disfrutaban de estar casados.

– Hermana, no nos vamos a ir de aquí hasta que te bañes, te vistas y salgas a mostrarle a ese idiota de lo que se perdió– Marigold revolvía el armario de su hermana buscando el vestido color rojo que había pensado que dejaría de piedra a todos los hombres en la fiesta, ya que conseguía destacar perfectamente las proporciones de la mayor de las gorgonas. Hancock sabía que discutir con sus hermanas cuando se ponían así era casi imposible, así que de mala gana comenzó a bañarse poniéndose debajo del chorro del agua caliente, tratando de que esta se llevase con ella el dolor que aún estaba presente en lo más profundo de su pecho. Una vez salió sus hermanas la sentaron frente al espejo maquillándola de manera que sus facciones resaltaran y cubriendo un poco los daños que la noche de llanto había dejado en su rostro, una vez terminaron la tarea mostraron el vestido que habían elegido, al que accedió a ponerse a regaña dientes.

Una vez estuvieron abajo del barco caminaron hasta la fiesta donde las menores se perdieron conversando con el resto de la gente, por lo que en cuanto estas se despistaron la emperatriz se dirigió a la barra pidiéndole al encargado un Vodka naranja, cuando notó que un hombre estba sentado a su lado, lo más impresionante que no había notado a la morena en ningún momento, cosa que no solía pasar, pero entonces notó algo en su mirada, era la misma que había visto esta mañana en el espejo.

–Pensé que sería la única que llevaría un rostro así en la fiesta más grande de la historia – sus palabras llevaban un tanto de ironía y algo de compasión, no lo conocía personalmente pero era imposible no haber escuchado de " _Pierna Negra"_ Sanji, el cocinero de los Sombrero de Paja, famoso por ser el hombre que pudo vencer al Almirante Kisaru Borsalino, el hombre Luz, el hombre más rápido del mundo.

El cocinero volteó sus ojos inmediatamente al escuchar la voz femenina, sorprendiéndose en ese instante, la _"Emperatriz Pirata"_ Boa Hancock estaba sentada a su lado y él no había siquiera notado su presencia. Hubiese saltado a sus pies en ese momento si no fuese porque sentía que ya no tenía ningún sentido, sería rechazado otra vez como siempre había pasado, así que volvió a poner la mirada directo en su vaso, que por ahora era lo que más necesitaba, tal vez si bebía lo suficiente el dolor se desvanecería.

– Bueno siempre se dice que para lograr la felicidad alguien, otro tiene que sufrir– fue la respuesta que pudo armar en su cabeza, aunque realmente no creía en ella solo necesitaba repetirla hasta conseguir creérsela. Además para ninguno de sus compañeros era un misterio que Boa estaba perdidamente enamorada de Luffy, pero que este jamás la había tomado en serio.

– Si creyeras eso no tendrías esa botella de whisky al lado tuyo Pierna Negra – Comentó al recibir el vaso con el licor que había pedido, dándole un ligero sorbo sintiendo el sabor del vodka adornado con el de la naranja. Entonces el Mesero sirvió un trozo de pastel a cada uno, entonces Boa le dio una probada ya que no había comido nada en mucho tiempo. En el momento que dio el primer bocado del pastel sus papilas se encendieron en una horda de placer y sabor– ¡este pastel está demasiado bueno! – soltó con alivio ya que el pastel parecía venir a calmar un poco su dolor.

–Gracias – contestó el rubio ya que él había sido el que había preparado el pastel de bodas, no podía dejar en manos de alguien más algo tan importante así que se dedicó a realizar cada detalle de aquel pastel.

– Así que no solo fuiste el padrino de bodas en el matrimonio de la mujer que amabas, sino que también hiciste su pastel de bodas, puede que haya alguien más masoquista que yo– su tono sarcástico hizo sonreír ligeramente al hombre que ahora encendía uno de sus cigarrillos.

– No podía hacer mucho más, ambos son mis amigos, por otro lado tú podías evitar venir a este matrimonio, pero aun así te veo aquí, luciendo hermosa… como si tuvieras que demostrar que eres hermosa– esa última parte había sido casi un susurro, pero la mujer escuchó eso perfectamente esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

– Pues déjame decirte que eres tan buen cocinero como peleador, pero eres pésimo dando halagos – rio con cierta superioridad aun así las palabras del hombre le había parecido demasiado tiernas, y bueno le estaba ayudando a sentirse mejor. Sanji se enrojeció ligeramente con la linda sonrisa de la chica y el halago que le había dado.

– Tampoco lo estaba intentando ¿Qué sentido tendría halagar a la emperatriz pirata? – preguntó con algo de ironía, la conversación con la reina de Amazon Lily le estaba calmando bastante, aunque algo de rabia surgía dentro de él por el daño que Luffy le había hecho.

– No lo sé eso podrías decírmelo tu – dijo volteando a ver a ver de manera directa al hombre, mirándolo de cerca era bastante guapo, tenía una gallardía única, se notaba que era todo un caballero, además ese gesto algo nostálgico le hacían despertar un instinto de abrazarlo dentro de ella.

Rio ligeramente al escuchar la pregunta de la reina, dándole un largo sorbo a su vaso, comió algo de pastel probándolo, aunque sintió que no había sido su mejor trabajo estaba bastante bueno, tal vez sus sentimientos había interferido en su elaboración desconcentrándolo– Sabes creo que puedo preparar algo mejor que esto ¿tienes hambre? – preguntó directamente a la chica esperando su respuesta.

La pregunta del hombre la sorprendió un poco, pero era algo que su cuerpo le pedía y un trozo de pastel no había hecho más que abrir aún más su apetito, por lo que el ofrecimiento del rubio le había venido como caído del cielo– ¿Con que intentarías deleitarme? – preguntó intentando esconder su apetito.

Llevó su mano al mentón pensando que podría cocinarle al mujer que le estaba acompañando – deberé revisar que hay pero déjame asegurarte de que no te defraudaré – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa algo confiada, su habilidad en la cocina era algo de lo que nunca dudaba ya que el tiempo le había dado la razón en ser el mejor cocinero del mundo.

– Bien entonces sorpréndeme – dijo esto con un tono algo extraño, Sanji no supo descifrar si estaba desafiándolo o tentándolo, pero tomando su botella caminó hasta la cocina comenzando a revisar que podría prepararle así que tomando algunos ingredientes comenzó a cocinar sin olvidar de darle sorbos a su botella la que terminó antes de lo que planeaba.

En el mesón la mujer terminó su vaso con un largo sorbo, pidiendo otro vaso que tampoco tardó mucho en terminar, no solía beber, pero esta vez quería olvidar ese dolor en su interior y la compañía de ese hombre se estaba calmando suavemente, aunque ahora que no estaba se sintió algo indefensa, lo que no tenía sentido ya que ella era la emperatriz pirata, más fuerte que muchos hombres de los presentes.

Mientras cocinaba el rubio había tenido una idea que le pareció fabulosa, pidió a uno de los ayudantes que le consiguiera una canasta y un mantel limpio, y preparando comida acorde a la hora y la idea que había tenido. Tal vez era muy atrevido, peor realmente quería descansar de su habitual personalidad, quería intentar ser diferente, el alcohol había conseguido aliviar su dolor levemente, así que ahora prefería enfocarse en lo que fuera, tal vez estar con ella le ayudaría a distraerse de su tristeza. Una vez listo tomó una botella de whisky y una de vodka con dos jarras de jugo de naranja, así salió de la cocina, lo que llamó la atención de los demás cocineros los que empezaron a comentar lo extraño del actuar del rubio.

Una vez salió, caminó hasta la barra donde la chica aún estaba sentada bebiendo – ¿te parece si intentamos buscar otro lugar, antes de que vuelvan los tortolos? – comentó enseñando la canasta que había preparado y las dos botellas de licor que había tomado. La mujer giró para poder ver al hombre y al notar los objetos que este sostenía entendió la idea que el rubio había tenido.

–Me parece un idea bastante adecuada– dijo poniéndose de pie para comenzar a caminar junto con él, pero esta vez ambos salieron bajo la mirada de todos los presentes….


	3. Chapter 3

**Lamento la demora!  
He estado algo ocupado y falto de inspiración pero aqui está el 3 y penúltimo capitulo de este fic que tan entusiasmado me tiene, espero que les guste y por favor continúen dejando sus comentarios, realmente me ayudan mucho c:  
Sin más los dejó con el tercer capítulo de El Príncipe y la Emperatriz**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Caminaba evitando los árboles, abriéndole camino a la mujer que venía tras él para que no tuviese problemas a pasar, actuaba casi por reflejo aunque no podía sentirse estúpido al hacer eso, había sido un caballero toda si vida y nunca eso había generado ningún impacto en nadie y ahora realmente no le encontraba sentido alguno, pero sencillamente no podía evitarlo. Aunque debía aceptar que cuando la chica pasaba cerca de él sentía aquel exquisito aroma que desprendía su cabello, haciendo que su mente se nublara en ratos.

Ella estaba bastante impresionada, aquel hombre se comportaba como si no quisiera que nada la tocara, movía cada rama y hoja para que ella pudiese pasar sin mayores problemas, además debía aceptar que olía bastante bien, realmente tenía un gusto exquisito.

Cuando el rubio se detuvo extendió el mantel que le habían facilitado para luego invitándola a tomar asiento, ella delicadamente bajó hasta sentarse en el lugar que el rubio había señalado sujetando suavemente la mano que él ofrecía, cosa que hizo sin percatarse. El rubio se arrodillo para luego abrir la canasta y empezó a ordenar las cosas para luego servir la comida que había preparado y un vaso de jugo para ambos, dejando una jarra fuera de la canasta.

El lugar era hermoso, se tenía una perspectiva perfecta de la playa mientras era protegido con una acogedora sombra de una palmera con una suave brisa que dispersaba el calor del sol que brillaba alto en el cielo. El agua era cristalina y las arenas blancas, una playa hermosa, Nami había elegido la isla perfecta para realizar la boda, ella y Robin se habían encargado de todos los detalles e incluso el menú lo acordaron ellas y Sanji se limitó a preparar las recetas para que fueran replicadas por lo cocineros contratados, pero el pastel había sido preparado exclusivamente por él.

La emperatriz pirata tomó el emparedado que la el hombre colocó frente a ella, al darle el primer bocado sintió la suavidad de su textura y la explosión de sabor que tuvo en sus papilas, el hombre sabía hacer valer su título del mejor cocinero del mundo – Esto está exquisito – fue lo primero que salió de sus labios luego de tragar el primer bocado.

– Se está bien, pudo ser mejor – dijo algo desanimado, sabía que podía superar ese sabor, pero tampoco es que se sintiera especialmente motivado durante ese día así que hizo lo mejor que pudo, pero aun así no era su mejor presentación. Ella notó la melancolía que el chico mostraba al morder el emparedado y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa nostálgica, ya que ella era quien mejor le entendía en ese momento.

– Realmente eres el mejor cocinero del mar – comentó tratando de levantarle un poco su ánimo, después de todo la comida le había levantado bastante el ánimo, le dedicó una sonrisa sincera ya que realmente le alegraba haberse encontrado con él en ese momento.

– Muchas gracias, tú también luces bastante linda, ahora veo por qué te dicen la "Emperatriz Pirata", no puedo creer que alguien osara rechazarte – comentó antes de beber un sorbo desde el vaso, ella lucía preciosa y no podía negarlo, esa mujer era hermosa y el vestido que llevaba podía colocar de cabeza a quien se lo propusiera.

Las palabras del cocinero le habían logrado sacar un risa pequeña, lo que le hizo recordar la situación en la que se encontraba – Es irónico, normalmente todos los hombres se arrojan hacia mi o me declaran amor eterno en cuanto me ven, pero él único hombre que ame jamás me miró más que como una amiga – dijo con melancólico, después de todo eso era verdad, de todos los hombres ella se había enamorado del único que no le correspondería jamás.

Él colocó su mano sobra la cabeza de la chica y acarició suavemente su cabello y depositó un tierno beso en su frente, acto que sorprendió fuertemente a la morena, y sonrojó al cocinero ya que no había planificado ese acto simplemente había actuado, y no se percató de sus movimientos hasta que sus labios reposaban en la frente de la chica. Tenía algo de iré, realmente no podía entender como Luffy había hecho tanto daño a esa mujer, aunque en cierta forma no podía culparlo por buscar a la mujer que amaba, aun así no le gustaba que ella sufriera por su culpa.

Se alejó para quedar a una distancia prudente entonces solo sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió – Yo ame a una mujer por años, pero fue mi comportamiento el que le hizo dudar, al final se terminó casando con uno de mis mejores amigos y el único hombre que podría cuidarla mejor que yo –dijo jalando fuertemente el cigarrillo, dejando que el humo llenara sus pulmones, pero entonces sintió como una cálida mano tomaba la suya y le quitaba suavemente el cigarrillo y lo pagaba contra la arena.

– Deja eso, te haces daño – dijo en un tono suave mientras le quitaba el cigarrillo de manera delicada y suave, para luego apagarlo en la arena que los rodeaba, para luego dejarlo al lado de la canasta una vez apagado –Además el olor del cigarro va a arruinar tu perfume – comentó sonriéndole dulcemente, ese hombre había conseguido sacarla de su deplorable estado y ahora sintió que él necesitaba salir del lugar donde estaba.

– Hace mucho que nadie se preocupaba así por mí – dijo sonriendo de manera irónica, era verdad ella le había hecho sentir cuidado, cosa que hace mucho nadie hacía, siempre era él buscando el cariño de las demás chicas.

– Pues mientras estés a mi lado no te dejaré que fumes, hueles demasiado bien como para permitir que sea arruinado con ese olor a humo – le volvió a dedicar una sonrisa sincera, gesto que pensaba solo le podía dedicar a Luffy, pero ahora ese hombre se estaba llevando algunas sin darse cuenta.

Sanji no puedo evitar reír ligeramente, entonces dio otro bocado al emparedado que había preparado – Eres alguien bastante especial, a pesar de haber perdido algo tan importante para ti, tienes tiempo para preocuparte por otros – comentó sonriendo, ella poco a poco estaba despejando las nubes en su corazón.

– tú también, te diste un tiempo para preparar esta deliciosa comida y traerme hasta aquí a pesar de haber sufrido tanto– comentó mientras continuaba comiendo lo que había preparado el rubio, el hambre que tenía le estaba dominando y no podía dejar de comer.

– También te traje algo que creo te gustará – entonces el hombre sacó de la canasta una botella de vodka y su botella de whisky – Escuché de casualidad lo que habías bebido y decidí traértela para que pudiésemos beber algo y olvidarnos un rato de todos allá adentro – la chica sonrió bastante sorprendida, se notaba que el chico era bastante observador o le había puesto especial atención.

– Vaya eres bastante observador – contestó al recibir la ver la botella transparente en la mano del cocinero, la verdad un trago no le vendría nada mal ya que el dolor aun no quería abandonarla– Pero realmente me vendría bien un trago – comentó dándole el último sorbo a su vaso de jugo.

– A mí también me vendría bastante bien – comentó terminando su vaso de jugo, sirviendo en él un poco de whisky, para luego tomar el vaso de la chica y servir un poco de vodka y luego completar el vaso con jugo de naranja – ten espero que no me quedara muy fuerte –

– No me subestimes, soy la emperatriz pirata – dijo estoy con cierta altanería, aunque no era muy buena con el alcohol ya que no solía beber muy seguido, pero él no lo sabía y no quería perecer débil.

– Por supuesto que no te subestimo – entonces levantó su vaso con el broceado líquido – brindo por la emperatriz pirata… no por una de la gran y hermosa mujer con la que estoy compartiendo este trago – comentó alzando su vaso para que la chica respondiera.

– Y por el gran chef y hombre que me ha hecho olvidar un poco de este día – dijo al momento de chocar el vaso con el del rubio para luego beber el vaso completo de un sorbo al igual que cocinero había hecho.

– Este whisky es bastante bueno – dijo cuando terminó de beber el líquido bronceado dentro de su vaso, entonces notó que la morena había hecho igual con su vaso, lo que le hizo reír suavemente, entonces volvió a servir ambos vasos sin objetar ninguna palabra.

– No deberíamos beber tan temprano– comentó la emperatriz de manera irónica, sabía que ambos necesitaban esa dulce anestesia para poder apagar el dolor que sentían, pero por su lado la compañía del cocinero le hacía olvidar casi todo. El hombre simplemente rio, y continuó aquella dulce conversación con risas espontaneas y una distancia que el alcohol acortaba cada vez más, aunque Sanji no estaba realmente afectado por este simplemente se sentía cada vez más relajado con la presencia de la chica, aunque ella imponía ese aire fuerte e imponente, ahora se comportaban como una chica amable y sincera, como las más bella y delicada flor del campo de flores.

Ella por otra parte podía que el hombre no le haría daño y no debía mantener sus defensas tan firmes, junto a él podía sentirse segura por algún motivo, no sabía por qué pero sentía que a su lado jamás le sucedería nada. Ninguno entendía bien que era lo que sucedía entre ambos, pero ambos sentían cada vez más cómodos con el otro, lo que era demostrado por su cercanía entre ellos, sus dedos se rozaban inocentemente, como si intentaran desesperadamente entrelazarse pero ninguno se atrevía a dejarlos actuar. El alcohol continuó haciendo estragos en la cabeza de la mujer hasta que llegó al punto de que simplemente se tendió sobré el mantel que habían tendido en la arena a lo que el chico se acercó algo preocupado.

– ¿Estas bien? – preguntó apoyándose sobre su codo para poder mirar el bello rostro de la chica, su piel blanca contrastaba perfectamente con el sonrojo que el alcohol había colocado en su rostro. Se detuvo un segundo perdiéndose en los hermosos ojos azules. Ella también miró en detalle el rostro del hombre.

– Eres bastante guapo ¿Por qué aun estas soltero? – preguntó influenciada por el alcohol, aunque realmente lo consideraba muy atractivo, además cocinaba como los dioses, cosa que a cualquier mujer enamoraría en un instante, pero él aún estaba soltero, lo que le hizo pensar que tal vez él era demasiado leal a sus sentimientos.

– No lo sé, tal vez simplemente no soy suficiente para nadie – su voz se tiñó con algo de melancolía por aun así sonrió intentando ocultar su pena. Entonces las manos de la chica fueron hasta tomar las solapas de su traje, jalándolo hasta que tuvo su rostro a escasos centímetros del propio.

– Eres todo lo que una mujer puede desear – fue lo único que respondió, antes de acercarlo hasta que unir sus labios. La sorpresa del hombre no duró mucho, hasta comenzar a corresponder el beso contra los dulces labios de la mujer, posó su mano en la mejilla de la chica acariciándola suavemente, su labios tenía un sutil sabor a caramelo y limón, adictivo.

La cabeza de la chica estaba extasiada, esa manera tan ruda y demandante de besar, la derretía sus manos se aflojaron para pasar a recorrer la amplia espalda del hombre, esos labios con sabor a tabaco y menta le hacían sentir en las nubes, mientras los movimientos del chico le generaban descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

Cuando el aire se hizo necesario para ambos se distanciaron algunos centímetros apoyando en la frente del otro, tratando de poder volver en sí para poder explicar lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

– ¡Hey Sanji! – Ambos escucharon una voz demasiado conocida para ambos, abriendo los ojos como platos – ¡No sabía que estaban juntos! – el dueño de la voz mostraba una amplia sonrisa inocente – Ahora podrás pedirle que se case contigo Boa– dijo antes de soltar una risa divertida….


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas!  
Aqui les dejo el 4to cap, y a petición de algunos conocidos tendrá más de 4 caps  
No sé a cuantos llegará pero bueno para lo que dé.  
Eso muchas gracias por sus comentarios! y por favor sigan dejando que me motivan mucho c:**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

– Ahora podrás pedirle que se case contigo Boa – dijo riendo ampliamente, por alguna razón esas palabras le hicieron sonrojar ampliamente a ambos, pero algo de dentro del pecho de Sanji comenzaba a crecer – Además Sanji ya no estarás solo, en serio ya pensaba que eras rarito – la risa del Luffy era totalmente normal, pero para Sanji se había vuelto burlona y muy molesta, su ira se había incrementado rápidamente, no podía negar que aún había rencor en su corazón por lo que había sucedido con Nami, pero simplemente ver como se burlaba de Boa le estaba enfureciendo bastante.

– ¿Por qué no te callas de una buena vez? – Luffy alcanzó a escuchar esta frase pero no logró responder nada ya que una certera patada de Sanji se encajó en su abdomen, mandándolo a volar varios metros al bosque.

Boa al observar el rostro de Sanji, no supo que decir él hombre estaba demasiado enfurecido así que solo corrió hasta el lugar donde estaba el resto de las personas en la fiesta, ya que esa pelea era algo que solo sus nakamas podrían detener.

Sanji se acercó caminando donde Luffy estaba poniéndose de pie pesadamente entre una nube de polvo y arena, pero entonces su haki de observación le hace retroceder, esquivando por milímetros el ataque de su capitán – No sé qué diablos te sucede Sanji, pero si quieres pelear entonces no tengo problemas– Dijo mientras salía de la cortina de polvo, enseñando un rostro bastante molesto, mientras Sanji sentía arder su cuerpo por la ira que le embargaba.

En la fiesta todos se detuvieron al escuchar el estruendo, pero solo Zoro sabía que acaba de suceder, entonces vieron a Boa llegar gritando que por favor los detuvieran– Sanji y Luffy están peleando, por favor deténgalos– gritó muy asustada la mujer entonces Zoro y Franky se pusieron de pie cruzando los brazos poniendo se espaldas a donde estaba ocurriendo la pelea.

– ¿Qué están haciendo chicos? ¿Vamos a detenerlos? – dijo Ussop mientras emprendía camino hacia donde sentía el escándalo de los golpes, pero en ese momento la hoja de la espada de Zoro le cortó el camino– ¿Qué están haciendo idiotas? ¡Si no nos apuramos esos dos se van a matar! – gritó intentando convencer a sus compañeros de hacer algo, pero entonces notó que Chopper y Brook eran detenidos por Franky.

– No puedo dejar que los detengan, esos dos tienen muchas cosas que arreglar – habló el espadachín empujando hacia atrás a Ussop para luego colocarse su conocida pañoleta, señalando a todos los presente que sus palabras iban totalmente en serio y no podrían hacerlo cambiar de opinión bajo ninguna circunstancia, incluso Robin sabía que cuando se ponía así nadie podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero entonces Nami se colocó de pie y caminó hasta ellos.

– Déjame pasar Zoro– fueron las única palabras que dijo la actual esposa del rey de los piratas, entonces Zoro la miró fijamente sin intención de moverse ni un poco, entonces la chica colocó un bofetada en el rostro del espadachín pero este ni siquiera movió un músculo. Entonces la mujer comenzó a llorar, pues dentro de ella sabía que una de las razones de esa pelea era sí misma y su idiotez por no haber creído que los sentimientos de Sanji eran reales.

– Nadie va a ir a ese lugar hasta que esos dos arreglen sus problemas, espero que puedan entenderlo– habló con una voz muy seria el espadachín mientras guardaba sus espadas en sus vainas y Franky soltaba a sus compañeros, entonces Chopper y Ussop comenzaron a gritarles que les dejaran pasar pero ambos mantenían sus brazos cruzados y su gesto serio. " _Más te vale que no prologues demasiado esto idiota"_ fue lo único que pensó Zoro mientras trataba de contener a sus compañeros.

La pelea del rey de los piratas y del descubridor del All Blue resonaba por toda la isla dejando trozos de terreno quemado y otros totalmente destruidos, extendiéndose por varios minutos consumiendo la energía de ambos poco a poco, pronto se encontraron los dos jadeando frente al otro mientras lanzaban golpes sin ya casi fuerza.

–¿Porque haces esto Sanji? – preguntó entre jadeos el Capitán de los Sombrero de Paja mirando directo al rostro del cocinero que se encontraba con la mirada baja con una pesada respiración.

– ¿Por qué lo hago? – pronunció con ironía e ira en su voz, realmente estaba enojado de que él siquiera se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho – No te basta con casarte con la mujer que más amé en este mundo sino que tienes el descaro de venir a joder a la chica con la que estoy, la misma que hiciste llorar tantas noches, estúpido insensible– al decir eso Sanji encajó una patada en la cara de su capitán con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban haciendo caer al hombre de goma de espaldas mientras el mismo se arrodillaba producto del cansancio.

–Realmente lo siento Sanji – habló el capitán desde el piso mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, esas palabras llamaron fuertemente la atención del rubio – No sabía que estabas tan enamorado de Nami, no debí haber hecho las cosas así, lo siento pero aun así no hubiese cambiado lo que sentía– dijo Luffy mostrando una amplia sonrisa, Sanji también sonrió pues era lo único que quería escuchar, si hubiese sido algo diferente habría seguido golpeándolo hasta escucharlo – También lamento haber herido así a Boa, realmente fui un idiota con ella y jamás la tomé en serio aseguraré de disculparme con ella apropiadamente – pronunció tratando de sentarse pero entonces notó que alguien le tenía una amigable mano.

– Vamos a la fiesta que todos deben estar preocupados – pronunció Sanji al extender su mano a su capitán para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, una vez arriba pasó su brazo por sobre sus hombros para poder ayudarle a caminar.

– Claro además tengo mucha hambre ¿podrías cocinarme algo? – dijo bromeando mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde se suponía todos estaban reunidos.

–Idiota no estoy en condiciones de cocinar nada– dijo continuando su camino, pero entonces se detuvo al ver que dos siluetas femeninas se acercaban corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban. Lo entendió eran Boa y Nami corriendo para saber que como estaba el Rey de los piratas, no podía ser de otra manera, pero ya no sentía ira alguna dentro de sí, todo era una simple envidia por la suerte que tenía aquel hombre, entonces lo soltó ligeramente para que fuese tomado por las chicas, mientras deslizaba de su bolsillo un paquete de cigarrillos colocando uno en su boca, pero entonces fue interrumpido por un impacto inesperado y unos brazos cálidos a su alrededor, justo al momento que Luffy era sujetado por su esposa.

Al levantar la vista notó que abrazándolo se encontraba la mujer con la que hasta hace un rato había estado teniendo una cómoda charla– Eres un idiota– dijo la chica con su rostro apoyando contra su pecho – ¡Pudiste morir! – habló aun entre sollozos, mientras el hombre aún en estado de shock no sabía cómo reaccionar, entonces el segundo al mando se colocó delante de él con los brazos cruzados.

– Espero que le hayas dicho todo lo que tenías – dijo sonriendo el espadachín, puesto que sabía que las cosas para Sanji ya habían terminado y podía continuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido, sus golpes se habían llevado toda la ira que en su pecho había y Luffy había sabido apagar esa ira, aunque no había quedado muy bien.

– ¡Ustedes dos vengan acá para que pueda revisarlos! – Gritó Chopper mientras se acercaba a los hombres para poder revisarlos, todos revisaban el entorno asombrados, realmente había sido una pelea entre dos monstruos, y la isla había sufrido las consecuencias. Mientras Chopper revisaba a Luffy Sanji se dejó caer de rodillas aun entre los brazos de Boa.

– ¿No deberías estar preocupada por Luffy? –preguntó aun algo sorprendido por el actuar de la mujer que aún se mantenía pegada a su pecho.

– Sr. Cocinero creo que tu pregunta esta fuera de lugar – dijo sonriendo divertida Robín, pues ella había estado acompañando a la emperatriz pirata, mientras ella estaba en la fiesta gritando para que Zoro y Franky las dejaran pasar junto a Nami. Mientras esta última quería ir a detenerlos, Boa estaba claramente preocupada por Sanji, sabía que era fuerte pero estaba peleando contra el rey de los piratas y su capitán, lo que significaba que cualquiera de los dos podría terminar muerto o muy gravemente herido.

– Lamento haberte preocupado Boa– dijo al entender un poco los sentimientos de la chica que estaba apoyada contra su pecho, entonces ella levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos del cocinero.

– No me vuelvas a preocupar así– entonces quitó el cigarrillo que aún estaba en los labios del chico – además te dije que esto arruinaba tu perfume – dijo sonriendo más tranquila al ver que el hombre se encontraba relativamente bien.

–Sanji– se escuchó otra voz femenina muy conocida, entonces ambos voltearon a ver a la novia que estaba de pie frente a ambos – Lamento no haber tomado en serio tus sentimientos y haberte herido de esa manera – entonces la navegante hizo una seria reverencia, en señal de disculpas, realmente se arrepentía de haber herido de esa manera a su nakama.

– También yo Boa– se escuchó un grito desde donde estaba Chopper– Lamento haber tratado tan mal y haberte hecho llorar, sé que no debí… – un pequeño grito interrumpió su discurso debido al dolor que tenía.

–Te dije que no te movieras, aun debes descansar –reprochó Chopper mientras continuaba vendando a su capitán, haciendo reír a todos los presentes – Tu no reías Sanji que ya vienes tu – dijo regañando al rubio, el cual se arrepintió de haber sido tan impulsivo. Pero entonces sintió el abrazo cálido de la mujer que se encontraba con él.

– No me vuelvas a preocupar así – dijo colocando su mano en la mejilla del hombre acariciándola suavemente, sus ojos se mantenían fijo en los del otro olvidando que toda los asistentes a la fiesta estaban ahí presentes.

–Si vas a tratarme así cada vez que pelee creo que podría hacerlo más seguido– dijo algo divertido el rubio, pero un golpe de la morena lo hizo quejarse de dolor.

– Ni de broma Pierna Negra– dijo seria la emperatriz pirata, aunque realmente ella aceptaría cuidarlo las veces que fuesen necesarias, pues en solo unas horas él había sabido curar sus heridas y apaciguar sus penas. Entonces el hombre simplemente calló desmayado en los brazos de la chica, por lo que Chopper corrió a su lado para revisarlo, notando que sus heridas eran mucho menores que las de Luffy, después de todo tenía la velocidad para contrarrestar la mayoría de los ataques de su capitán, realmente ambos eran monstruos.

– No se preocupen, solo está agotado, conociéndolo dormirá algunas horas antes de recuperarse– comentó el médico de la banda calmando los nervios de Boa.

Justo en ese momento una idea vino a la cabeza de la navegante a momento que una zorruna sonrisa se formaba en sus labios – ¿Boa nos podrías hacer un favor y cuidar de Sanji en tu Barco? – comentó dejando a todos impresionados.

– ¿A qué te refieres Nami? – preguntó muy sonrojada Boa, no es que no quisiera estar cerca del cocinero pero llevarlo a su barco simplemente le hacía pensar muchas cosas que no podría siquiera pronunciar.

– Llévatelo a tu barco para que descanse, si se va con nosotros insistirá hasta que lo dejemos cocinar y así no se recuperará adecuadamente– comentó Nami con algo de preocupación fingida por el cocinero– Además tiene la costumbre de pelearse con cierto espadachín de a bordo y no creo que eso le ayude mucho– entonces todos miraron de manera inquisidora a Zoro, culpándolo por un momento sorprendiendo a este ya que no había estado escuchando.

En ese momento las hermanas de la emperatriz hicieron conexión con la idea de la navegante – Si hermana llevémoslo con nosotras hasta que se recupere adecuadamente – agregó Marigold asintiendo la idea.

– Bueno si están de acuerdo supongo que no hay problemas– comentó muy avergonzada Boa mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos, como una chica tímida. Entonces las mujeres de la tripulación colocaron a Sanji en una camilla y la llevaron hasta el barco de las Kuja.

– ¡Hey Zoro! – Llamó el pequeño y felpudo medico de los sombrero de paja – ¿Crees que Sanji esté bien? – dijo algo preocupado por el futuro del cocinero.

– No tengo idea Chopper, pero yo no me preocuparía por él, puede cuidarse solo– comentó con su habitual tono molesto – Además le vendrían bien una vacaciones…


End file.
